Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to laundering systems that incorporate visual displays, and particularly laundering systems that incorporate visual displays units within hatch doors.
Background
Many laundromats and businesses that use conventional commercial laundering systems have limited streams of income. When a user deposits money into a coin-operated washer or dryer, often the sole stream of income is generated. Conventional laundering systems, however, may be converted to utilize valuable advertising space and generate multiple streams of income. By incorporating visual display units into one or more hatch doors of a laundering system—advertising space for a captive audience is created.
While some kitchen appliances, e.g. refrigerators, have incorporated visual displays into doors, these displays are often placed a significant distance away from the interior of the appliance. This positioning likely avoids the effects appliance-specific conditions may have on the visual display. As a result, these types of displays are often shrouded by multiple panels and connected to extensive wiring such that visual access to the interior of the appliance is not possible.
In addition, other types of appliances, such as hand dryers, are known to incorporate visual displays. To avoid exposure of the video display to excessive heat generated during hand-dryer operation, these displays are typically mounted above hot air generators. But to assure proper operation, these devices use fans to control and direct heat away from the visual display.
Because of the high heat and humidity conditions generated during the operation of laundering systems, mounting a visual display on or above a laundering system or significantly away from the interior of the system is impractical. While suitable for their intended purpose, these types of displays are more than likely not optimal for use in the laundering industry, which serves consumers who expect and prefer visual access to the interiors of laundering systems.
Thus, to meet the expectations and preferences of consumers of the laundering industry, as well as to generate additional revenue streams for owners of conventional laundering systems, there is a clear need for laundering systems that incorporate visual display units into hatch doors.